


Being Studious

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 34: Studious.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Being Studious

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 34: Studious. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Being Studious

~

“I’m off to the library,” said Ron. 

Both Harry and Hermione looked shocked. Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Since when have you been studious?” 

“Since I decided to become a Healer,” Ron shot back. “I need better grades.” 

Harry nodded. “Good luck, mate.” 

“Thanks.” Ron started for the door. “I’ll need it.” 

Getting into the Restricted Section took ages. Huffing, Ron hissed, “Pansy?” as he prowled the stacks. 

“Here.” 

Rounding the corner, Ron froze. She was up on a table, legs spread obscenely, her fingers sliding in and out of her cunt. Ron exhaled shakily. 

Pansy smirked. “Ready to study anatomy?” 

“Absolutely!” 

~


End file.
